


An Orange Blanket

by RingoInABlanket



Category: Help! (1965), The Beatles (Band)
Genre: An orange blanket, And now I’m just naming stuff, Angst, Crying, Don’t copy to another site, a car - Freeform, broken ankles, sleeping, two mad scientists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RingoInABlanket/pseuds/RingoInABlanket
Summary: What if events had happened differently when the two scientists kidnapped Ringo using their car?





	An Orange Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the Beatles movie Help! If you haven’t seen it you may be confused.

One second they were entering the supposed temple. Then Ringo, John and Paul were in a cage. George ran off in fright and Ringo ended up falling through a trap. He landed on a strange angle, making his ankle break. 

But the scientists didn’t care. They wrapped him in an orange blanket and shoved him in the boot of a car, not caring if they bumped his foot. When the closed it they forgot to check of Ringo was fully inside, which resulted in him hitting his head.

It just went down hill from there. Now when George hopes on the car it probably looks like Ringo knows. That was false. He had no idea. Ringo was full on panicking because this was his first time without the other Beatles being near.

The rear end of car slammed into something forcing him to bump the metal, causing even more pain. Ringo curled into the blanket, to protect himself more, trying to hold back tears. 

After some more more bumps, corners and sudden stops Ringo finally let go and started crying. He tried to stop but ended up crying even harder. 

Then the car stopped. Propelling Ringo the other way, making the mess he already was worse. Then there was light. Ringo squinted, huddling under the blanket, waiting for his eyes to adjust. 

“Ringo?”

George. No no no no no he can’t see me like this. Ringo suddenly started trying to wipe away the tears. Luckily for Ringo, George didn’t notice. He picked up some equipment and started disconnecting one of the tyres from the car.

It was only once George was done did he notice that Ringo was crying. “What’s wrong?” Ringo wiped a few tears away, sniffling “W-when I fell I landed funny and I-l think my ankles b-broken. Also whenever the car moved I would h-hit the side of t-the boot.” Ringo then mumbled the last bit “I didn’t realise y-you were coming to save me. I was scared.”

Suddenly George picked up Ringo with him still wrapped in it. “W-what are you doing?” Ringo asked nervously. “Your injured and since you can’t walk, I’m carrying you” George said gripping Ringo tighter. Ringo nodded and snuggled into the blanket, resting his head on George’s arm.

It was at that moment that a car arrived. Ringo poked his head from its hiding place to find John and Paul getting out of the car. “What’s wrong with Ringo?” John asked. “He broke his ankle when he fell and got shaken about when he was in the boot” George answered.

Paul then moved closer to George, taking Ringo from him since he looked like Ringo was becoming a bit to heavy for him. “We should probably put Ringo in the car and to a safer spot” Paul said. 

Nods of approval and a lot of difficulties later they managed to fit everyone in. Ringo, who’s head was on George’s lap, feet on Paul and John stuck in between them, had fallen asleep.

They covered him with the orange blanket since he had become attached to it and they needed something to rest his foot on. (And in all honesty he looked adorable with it) 

The orange blanket would stay with Ringo for many years to come. When the 1966 controversies, Ringo would cuddle in it. Whenever he would feel like the Beatles didn’t love him, he wrote a song when curled up in it. When the Beatles broke up, he slept in it. But when John died, he cried in it. Before getting in the Rock And Roll Hall Of Fame, he got drunk on it. Finally when George died, he found mourned with it.

No matter what happens, that orange blanket is the one thing that gets Ringo through it.


End file.
